


Vamos

by Whatshername



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatshername/pseuds/Whatshername
Summary: Marc Marquez e Jorge Lorenzo, rivali, inizialmente nemici, impareranno a conoscersi ed apprezzarsi.E poi..?"<< Ehi >> Per poco non scazzò il tapis roulant e finì per terra dallo spavento.<< Ehi. >> rispose con una nonchalance mica da poco mentre Jorge si piazzava sul rullo accanto al suo.Marc si vietò di sorridere, ma era abbastanza sicuro di star irradiando soddisfazione: Jorge aveva sempre fatto attenzione a stargli il più lontano possibile in qualunque situazione, allenamenti compresi. Anzi, ora che ci pensava forse non era una coincidenza che i loro orari non coincidessero quasi mai."





	1. Marc.

**Capitolo uno: Marc**   
  


  
  
Infilò il casco, abbassò la visiera, tolse uno degli strati protettivi.  
Sentiva l'adrenalina diffondersi a ondate nel suo corpo.   
_Libero_.  
  
Allacciò i guanti, posò la mano sul manubrio e con un respiro profondo montò in sella.  
  
_Uno_.  
Fece un cenno con la testa ai due meccanici che si allontanarono dalla Honda arretrando di un passo.  
  
_Due_.  
Inspirò ed espirò profondamente.  
  
_Tre_.  
Mollò la frizione.   
  
La Honda saettò in avanti con un rombo sordo e continuò ad aumentare di velocità per tutto il rettilineo, cominciando a decelerare solo in prossimità della curva a sinistra; la ginocchiera sinistra raspò rozzamente contro l'asfalto duro.   
  
Poi la moto si raddrizzò e Marc era di nuovo un fulmine, era di nuovo aria, era di nuovo libero.  
  
Fece un giro, poi un altro e un altro ancora, spingendosi al limite nelle curve per scoprire come reagiva la moto in frenata e accellerazione rapida, cambiando marce nelle curve per testarle.  
La moto andava decisamente bene, avevano già un buon feeling e la cosa non era cambiata dalla gara precedente il che era promettente. Certo, ogni gara è una cosa a sè, ma essere in linea con il mezzo era decisamente un buon punto di partenza.  
  
Si inclinò a destra, poi a sinistra e si rialzò mentre il resto del mondo era solo una macchia sfocata.  
Continuò a girare per un po', frenando e accellerando in continuazione, e quando finalmente tornò ai box le ginocchiere erano quasi completamente logore.   
  
« Bravo Marc! » lo accolse uno del team con una sonora pacca sulla spalla. Lui rise e tolse il casco arancione, prendendo la lattina che gli veniva offerta.   
  
« C'è ancora da fare, ho sentito qualcosa di strano alla curva otto e alla dodici» fece lui, mentre qualcosa alla sua destra catturava la sua attenzione.  
  
Era qualcosa di blu e bianco: Jorge Lorenzo.   
  
Aveva gli occhiali da sole e gli auricolari nelle orecchie -come al solito- ma agitò la mano in segno di saluto e Marc ricambiò con un po' troppo entusiasmo, rischiando di strozzarsi con un sorso troppo lungo della sua bibita.  
Jorge sistemò gli occhiali e andò semplicemente avanti per la sua strada diretto paddock della Yamaha, serio come ogni volta che doveva salire sulla sua M1.  
  
Chissà da quanto era lì, si chiese il giovane pilota di Cervera, _chissà se mi ha visto fare quel salvataggio alla nove.  
_ Marc sapeva benissimo di non andargli esattamente a genio, ma gli piaceva quel rapporto di amore-odio reciproco che avevano creato. C'era qualcosa di stimolante.  
Jorge non era contento del suo modo di guidare, ma alla fine era l'unico a lamentarsene. Valentino ne era entusiasta, Cal adorava riguardare i suoi sorpassi e Dani...   
Beh, Dani avrebbe tanto voluto riuscire a stargli davanti almeno un paio di volte, ma era un compagno di squadra davvero invidiabile e spesso lo lodava per come riusciva a gestire la moto.  
Jorge invece si limitava a dirgli cose come "bella gara", o "congratulazioni", che lui sapeva essere sincere ma che non erano abbastanza per lui e lo lasciavano sempre con la voglia di fare meglio.  
  
Non sapeva bene quando impressionare Jorge Lorenzo fosse diventata una sfida per lui, ma era successo. Voleva fargli vedere che non era solo un ragazzino montato e sopravvalutato ma un pilota vero e proprio, un rivale degno di questo nome, un uomo proprio come lui. Un suo pari.  
Avrebbe continuato a correre e combattere per il primo posto e sarebbe riuscito presto o tardi a fargli vedere che non era solo un bambino su una moto troppo grande: era un pilota.  
  
Guardò il maiorchino salire sulla sua "99" e partire a razzo come aveva fatto lui un'ora prima, poi lo vide inclinarsi all'inverosimile alla prima curva e sfrecciare in direzione di quella successiva.  
C'era molta più tecnica nel modo di guidare di Lorenzo di quanto lui probabilmente avrebbe mai potuto imparare.  
Marc si passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati di sudore, giocando con la cannuccia rossa della lattina ancora piena. Parlò con i tecnici e i meccanici descrivendo il comportamento della sua Honda minuto per minuto, sobbalzando, spostandosi avanti e indietro, inclinandosi come se fosse ancora in sella per cercare di far capire al meglio come si era comportata la moto nei diversi momenti, e alla fine, con altre calorose pacche sulla spalla, i tecnici lo lasciarono solo per andare a studiare come migliorare l'assetto e capire perché quando curvava a sinistra la moto perdeva un po' troppo grip.  
Lorenzo intanto era passato già una decina di volte a velocità folle, una fascia blu tanto veloce che se non fosse stato per il rumore della moto non avrebbe attirato l'attenzione, e Marc lo aveva solo intravisto mentre spiegava assorto le sue impressioni sulla Honda; alla fine si attardò un po' nel paddock e nello spogliatoio dove si era cambiato rimettendosi la sua maglietta azzurra un po' sbrindellata e i jeans.  
  
Rispondendo ai messaggi di Alex e si diresse verso l'hotel in cui alloggiava insieme a tutti gli altri piloti.   
Non era sicuro che si sarebbe mai abituato al volare ad una parte all'altra del mondo ogni due settimane e c'era da dire che il jet leg ancora dava qualche problema quando si ritrovava catapultato a dodici ore di differenza dal posto da cui era partito, ma non poteva sicuramente lamentarsi. Gli piaceva viaggiare, soprattutto in Europa, cercava di vivere tutto al massimo, per non perdersi neanche un secondo di quella vita meravigliosa che era diventata la sua.  
  
Era bello camminare dopo essere stato per più di un'ora seduto sulla moto; ormai le gambe indolenzite e le dita intorpidite erano una cosa da tutti i giorni, ma era sempre piacevole godersi una bella giornata all'aria aperta.  
  
All'hotel la receptionist fu incredibilmente gentile e lui forse un po' troppo ammiccante, perchè lei con un sorriso vagamente sfacciato gli disse che avrebbe provveduto a ogni sua richiesta con un tono così irriverente che fu lampante che si riferisse anche a compiti che esulavano dal solito; Marc scoppiò a ridere e le disse che l'avrebbe chiamata per qualunque cosa, poi si diresse alla sala relax e si piazzò sul divano color crema.   
  
Un'altra cosa a cui non si sarebbe mai abituato erano le ragazze, di questo era sicuro. Erano tutte incredibilmente gentili e la maggior parte erano veramente carine, e quando parlavano con lui avevano la buffa abitudine di tenere la pancia in dentro e il petto in fuori come se stessero parlando con un generale. Si toccavano spesso i capelli e sorridevano guardandolo negli occhi facendolo spesso sentire a disagio, come se lo stessero studiando.  
_Chissà come faceva quel divano ad essere così comodo_. Molleggiò un po' sui cuscini che erano come una specie di tappeto elastico; ci stava prendendo gusto, e ripensò al divano di casa sua, non ugualmente morbido ma molto più confortevole.   
Stava ancora rimbalzando quando si rese conto che Jorge era alla reception e che lo stava guardando.   
_Mierda._  
Da uno a dieci quanto doveva sembrare _pirla_ a saltellare sul divano in quel modo?  
Probabilmente molto più di cento. In un flebile tentativo di darsi un contegno finse di cercare il telecomando del televisore ultrapiatto attaccato alla parete di fronte a lui, ma evidentemente quello che cercava erano i resti della sua dignità.  
  
La receptionist augurò al pilota della Yamaha un buon pomeriggio e Lorenzo andò all'ascensore senza più guardarlo, pensieroso come sempre.   
La receptionist sembrava delusa dalla scarsa loquacità del maiorchino, notò Marc.  
  
Si stava ancora sentendo molto stupido quando Livio e Dani entrarono chiacchierando e lui si unì a loro in quella che si rivelò una fallimentare conversazione sul calcio, durante la quale Marc difese a spada tratta il suo amatissimo Real Madrid.


	2. Due chiacchiere

Jorge era nella sua stanza dell'hotel, solo.   
Era di pessimo umore e appena era smontato dalla moto tutti avevano capito che sarebbe stato meglio lasciarlo sbollire per un po' e dargli tempo per digerire l’amara sconfitta.   
Allungò le braccia e fece scrocchiare il collo lasciando che la tensione scivolasse via dal suo corpo a lunghe ondate. Seguire il corso di yoga aveva aiutato anche in questo e inspirando ed espirando con calma parte dello stress accumulato si dissipò. Non poteva restare furibondo per sempre, dopotutto, ma almeno un altro po' poteva concederselo.  
Stava per andare a farsi la doccia quando qualcuno bussò alla porta e lui, infastidito, abbaiò un irritato « Che c'è? »  
Per un attimo non ottenne risposta, poi arrivò una voce decisamente familiare « Sono io... Ehm, Marc. »   
Jorge aprì la porta, un po' incredulo.   
Era davvero Marc, Marc Marquez, e stava sorridendo. Solo che non era il suo solito sorriso perennemente divertito, era un sorriso appena abbozzato, imbarazzato. « Posso -ehm- entrare? »  
Lorenzo rimase un attimo a fissarlo. Dovette considerare che forse aveva esagerato, visto che il ragazzino sembrava aver persino paura a parlargli. Certo, era incazzato nero, ma non si sarebbe messo a fare una scenata lì in albergo.  
Era più il tipo passivo-aggressivo, lui.  
« Sì, certo. »   
Marc entrò e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, poi lo guardò di sottecchi cercando di capire quale fosse la probabilità di ricevere un pugno dritto sul naso. Era anche già pronto psicologicamente a riceverlo.  
Jorge dovette intuirlo dalla sua faccia allarmata perché roteò gli occhi, e se non fosse stato così nervoso probabilmente avrebbe avuto un tono divertito « Non  ho intenzione di picchiarti. »  
L'altro si aprì in un sorriso follemente luminoso che parve inondare tutta la stanza« Meno male. Allora... Quanto sei arrabbiato con me da uno a dieci? »  
« Parecchio. » rispose l'altro, secco « Quindi se sei venuto qui a gongolare o cercare lodi hai sbagliato stanza, quella di Valentino è nell'altro corridoio. » continuò Jorge forse un po' troppo freddamente perché il sorriso del più giovane si spense all'istante.  
« No! No, certo che no, voglio dire... Io... So che non ti piaccio, e okay, forse stavolta hai ragione visto che ti ho sportellato, ma volevo sapere se è tutto a posto. Insomma, non vorrei aver peggiorato troppo la cosa perchè non voglio nemici e ti ammiro molto sia dentro che fuori dal circuito, e quando te ne sei andato sembravi piuttosto incazzato quindi... » non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa stesse dicendo. Forse avrebbe dovuto prepararsi un discorso o anche solo una linea generale da seguire invece di andare lì a caso in versione kamikaze.  
« Non mi piace come guidi. » lo itnerruppe Jorge senza giri di parole, cercando di non dare peso ad alcune parti del discorso del giovane hondista « Ti comporti come se ci fossi solo tu in pista, ma non è così. Non puoi permettertelo quando ci sono altri venti piloti che corrono a trecento all'ora, il rischio di fare del male a te stesso e agli altri è troppo alto. Non è un auto-scontro. »  
« Lo so, io- »  
« No, non lo sai. » lo interruppe di nuovo il maiorchino, frustrato « non puoi saperlo, non puoi capire i rischi finchè non lo vedi, finchè non lo vivi. »  
Non c'era bisogno di fare nomi, Marc sapeva benissimo a chi si stesse riferendo. Il tormento nella voce del più grande lo fece sentire per la prima volta un esordiente.  
« Facevo anche io così, credo che tu lo sappia. Mi buttavo anche dove non c'era spazio pur di stare davanti, ma non è così che si fa questo lavoro. Devi capirlo prima che sia troppo tardi. »  
Marc non parlò per qualche istante. Guardava la moquette rossa, assorto, e quando riaprì bocca lo fece scegliendo le parole con attenzione, serio, soppesandole sulla lingua « Hai ragione, non so cosa si provi a vivere una cosa del genere. E spero di non scoprirlo mai. Ma questo sport è azzardo, è rischio, è istinto... Non posso pormi dei limiti ora che sto imparando, smetterei di avere stimoli, smetterei di apprendere. Non sto facendo niente che non sia già stato fatto, e lo sto facendo nel modo più sicuro che posso. Non c'erano rischi oggi. Sono qui per imparare cosa posso e non posso fare, come faccio a riuscirci se non provando e riprovando? »  
Jorge si passò una mano tra i capelli corti, pieno di frustrazione. Non sapeva come farglielo capire, forse doveva ammettere che non poteva farglielo capire.   
« Non è un gioco, Marc. Se sbagli, puoi non avere una seconda possibilità. Non siamo dei suicidi, noi piloti. Non andiamo a casaccio, superando quando ci pare. La tua entrata di oggi è stata irregolare e pericolosa ma non riesci nemmeno ad ammetterlo. »  
« La mia entrata di oggi era azzardata, ma non pericolosa. >> concesse il pilota HCR << Non ti ho tagliato la strada, il massimo che potevamo fare era prenderci a sportellate. »  
Forse rischiava più una sportellata adesso che in pista.  
Prima che Jorge potesse ribattere in qualche modo o lanciargli addosso qualche oggetto contundente e potenzialmente letale proseguì « Senti, cercherò di imparare, okay? Non voglio essere una mina vagante, non voglio che gli altri abbiano paura di me in pista. Non voglio fare male a nessuno, voglio solo... Fare del mio meglio. Quando sono sulla moto sono libero, sono... sono Marc, più di quanto mi senta Marc in qualsiasi altro momento. »  
Lorenzo scosse semplicemente la testa, disarmato dalla sincerità e dalla determinazione che il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte stava dimostrando.   
Già solo il fatto che fosse andato a parlargli voleva dire molto, ma ora si stava aprendo, stava cercando di farlo entrare nel suo mondo, e questo era più di quanto si potesse mai aspettare.  
E scoprì all'improvviso di capirlo. Di capire perfettamente di cosa stesse parlando.   
Anche lui si sentiva molto più sè stesso in sella alla sua M1 che in qualunque altro posto al mondo.  
« Vuoi qualcosa da bere? » chiese alla fine, voltandogli le spalle per dirigersi al frigorifero.  
Marc emise una specie di verso strozzato, sorpreso dal radicale cambiamento di argomento « Cosa? »  
« Da bere. Sai, ingerire liquidi. Serve a restare idratati: »   
_Ovviamente_ l'altro scoppiò a ridere « Una birra. »  
Lorenzo inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico.   
« Che c'è? »  
« Ce l'hai l'età per gli alcolici? Non voglio essere arrestato per corruzione. »   
Marc era semplicemente indignato « Certo che ce l'ho! »  
Sorridendo per la prima volta da quella mattina, Jorge aprì il frigorifero e tirò fuori due bottiglie verdi, una per sè e l'altra per Marc, stappoandole con l'apribottiglie della Yamaha per poi passargliene una.  
Bevvero un paio di sorsi in silenzio.  
Jorge si sentiva strano. Era ancora piuttosto sorpreso dalle uscite dell'altro pilota, e non sapeva bene cosa aspettarsi. Perché era andato a cercarlo? Cosa credeva che avrebbe fatto, denunciato alla Dorna? Era davvero solo preoccupato di aver fatto un casino?  
« Insomma... Siamo a posto, giusto? Non è che mi odi e cercherai di abbattermi in pista alla prima occasione? » chiese il pupillo della Honda, ridendo nervosamente.  
« No, direi che non tenterò di ammazzarti in pista. Le gare sarebbero decisamente troppo noiose senza di te a infastidirmi. »  
« Ammetti che se non ci fossi ti mancherei, allora? »  
« Neanche per idea. Il mondiale sarà mio in ogni caso, voglio solo vedere la tua faccia quando mi daranno la coppa. »  
« E se fossi io a dover vincere? »  
« Allora prenderei davvero in considerazione l'idea di investirti. »   
Rimasero appoggiati al bancone della cucina a bere in silenzio per un po'. Era la prima volta che stavano così vicini spontaneamente, senza telecamere e microfoni davanti.  
Marc lo guardava con interesse prendendo lunghi sorsi dalla bottiglia. Jorge era appoggiato dall'altra parte del bancone, e sembrava decisamente più calmo rispetto a prima. Sembrava pensieroso, però, e Marc non voleva che tornasse di cattivo umore ripensando alla gara e alla sua entrata in scena da rockstar o all'incidente di tre anni prima.  
« E' la prima volta che facciamo una cosa del genere, vero? Voglio dire, vederci fuori dal circuito, lontano dalle telecamere... Non per lavoro, insomma. E' strano, vero? Voglio dire, non strano in senso brutto, solo strano... »  
Jorge alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ancora una volta sorpreso. Quel ragazzo continuava a dire cose assurde, era come se non avesse filtri e dicesse la prima cosa che gli veniva in mente.  
« Non è facile avere dei rapporti fuori dal circuito con gli altri piloti, per me. » fece il maiorchino, serio. Voleva almeno tentare di essere sincero con Marc, dopo che questi lo era stato con lui. « C'è sempre un certo livello di rivalità, e da parte mia è sempre stato più importante vincere che fare amicizia. »  
Marc annuì, assorto. « Sì, ha senso. »  
Essendo la giovane promessa della Honda per lui era stato tutto piuttosto facile. Valentino l'aveva preso subito in simpatia, e anche con Dani era stato facile andare d'accordo, ma riusciva a capire il suo punto di vista, e sapeva perfettamente che all'interno di quell'ambiente le battaglie non erano solo in pista ma anche fuori, psicologiche. Solo che non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere quella la ragione della distanza che Jorge metteva tra sè e gli altri, e ora si chiedeva se fosse già capitato qualcosa tra i suoi concorrenti.  
« Beh, io non voglio fare giochi con te. Non... Non sono quel tipo di pilota. Voglio solo correre. »  
Mentre parlava si era sporto sempre più in avanti, avvicinandosi all'altro come avrebbe fatto parlando con chiunque altro. Solo che Jorge non era chiunque altro, e forse invadere il suo spazio personale non era stata una grande mossa.  
« Lo so. Voglio dire, lo sto capendo. » rispose Lorenzo, abbozzando un sorriso.  
  
Marc non sapeva quale emozione stesse prevalendo in lui. Principalmente era sollevato. Dopo che Lorenzo se n'era andato infuriato in quel modo dopo la premiazione decidere di andare a parlargli era stato una specie di suicidio, avrebbe fatto prima a imbottirsi di tritolo e lanciarsi su un accendino acceso, ma ora che le cose avevano preso una piega diversa era piuttosto soddisfatto.   
Si sentiva un po' un idiota per certe cose che aveva detto, ma si stava costringendo a non pensarci troppo.  
Seduto sul divanetto della sua stanza teneva il joystick dell'XBOX  in mano senza davvero impegnarsi a far andare la sua auto sul rettilineo.   
Voleva che Jorge capisse che si poteva fidare di lui, che non avrebbe usato strani trucchetti mentali per fargli perdere la concentrazione... Sospirò, schiacciando tasti a caso e facendo finire l'auto rossa che stava guidando contro un albero; la guardò esplodere.   
Chissà se anche la sua moto sarebbe esplosa, se fosse finito contro un albero. Meno male che non c'erano alberi nei circuiti.  
Forse era un po' brillo, visto che aveva bevuto un altro po'.  
Quando era stato nella stanza di Jorge aveva sentito costantemente il suo stomaco stretto in una morsa, ma ora che se n'era andato quella sensazione non era sparita, ma cambiata. Era ansioso di vedere come sarebbe cambiato il loro rapporto, perché era abbastanza certo che la conversazione avvenuta poco prima aveva segnato l'inizio di qualcosa. Non sapeva bene di cosa, ma era speranzoso.   
Ovviamente era a conoscenza del fatto che il suo connazionale non fosse la persona più facile del mondo con cui trattare e andare d'accordo, ma niente avrebbe potuto fermare la sua positività. Selezionò un'altra auto, stavolta blu, e vinse la gara con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Grazie per i kudos e per i commenti, mi fa proprio piacere che questa storia vi piaccia :)  
> Hi everyone! Thank you for the kudos and the comments, I loved them!


End file.
